


Lesson Learned

by mariegoround



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariegoround/pseuds/mariegoround
Summary: As much as Jesse loves his Peacekeeper, he becomes infatuated with Hanzo's aptitude for archery which eventually pushes him to asking the man to teach him. It will not be easy though, asking such a stubborn man.





	1. The New Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction! I am so nervous. I hope you all enjoy!

Snow was falling outside Jesse’s cabin window which caused it to fog slightly due to the heat inside his room clashing.

He had just woken up not too long ago, but it was already 12 in the afternoon. He was quite notorious around the base for sleeping in late into the evening, so no one bothered him usually, unless it was an emergency, but there wasn’t much of those lately.

Ever since they had reformed their new team, everyone had been pretty busy keeping everything peaceful, but surely, there was still some complications every now and then with Talon and those with person vendettas with one of the members or just Overwatch entirely.

At first, he was hesitant at joining back. Although they could get in trouble, McCree was all trouble. He had bounties still posted to this day to prove but that wasn’t why he was hesitant. Deep down, he was afraid. Afraid that it would turn out just like Blackwatch. He had too many bad memories that seemed to overlap his good.

He then suddenly began to remember the old days on a snowy forecast, just like this. Gabriel was scolding him for his smart mouth and them going back and forth like they used to. He then remembered the male pushing his hat down in his face and walking away laughing which, as angry as Jesse was, he burst out into laughter too. A surprisingly good memory.

A small, quiet knock sounded at his door causing an interruption to Jesse’s thoughts.

He stood cautiously, approaching the door and unlocking it before peeling in to a crack to peek out.

“God eftermiddag, Jesse.” The woman with thin, blonde strands pulled tightly back in a ponytail spoke with a soft tone. At least it wasn’t one of the loud ones he thought thankfully. “I know you are not usually awake at this time, but we decided to throw a small party so they had me come and retrieve you.”

Jesse inwardly groaned and she frowned which made him feel slightly guilty. “Pardon me if I forgot… but is it someone’s birthday?”

“Oh. No. Nothing like that.” She chuckles at the half-naked male on the other side of the door. “Genji Shimada’s brother has finally reached out to us about joining. It seems they have been in contact for some time, but his brother has made the final decision.

It was also Genji’s idea to throw the party. We already have everything mostly set up so I’m getting us all together for his arrival. So get ready and meet us in the cafeteria.” She stuck up her small, manicured hand in a wave and then turned on her heel to leave him to dress.

He’s heard only a handful about Genji’s brother. About their feud, but not all the details. Only how the eldest attacked Genji, nearly killing him. He also heard how Mercy took care of him. She’s the reason he is alive.

Why would, with this knowledge, anyone let such a man join? Who would attack their own brother to the point of death? That just didn’t sit quite right with McCree…

While thinking more, Jesse slid on a red flannel shirt, some tight fit jean pants, and his spurred boots. The last pieces he added was his peacekeeper at his hip, and his hat which he fixed on his head. He didn’t even need to brush his hair, he could just let it do whatever, which was his usual style.

Closing his door behind him, it automatically locked so he headed straight for the café.

When he arrived, everyone was gathered around in their own little groups conversing, and from the corner of his eye, he saw Lena wave at him, her wide smile stretching from ear to ear.

“Oi McCree! C’mere.” She continued to wave her arm towards her harder, suggesting that the cowboy should come over.

He complied. “Howdy, Lena. This seems like the first party we’ve thrown in some time.” He glances over at some cups set out, grabbing one and sniffing the contents then bravely taking a sip. Coffee. This tastes good since he wasn’t quite awake yet. “What time is that other Shimada supposed to show up?”

“Dunno. I heard he didn’t say but Genji told us he’d probably show up around noon.” Just as she finished her sentence, a man with one sleeve slid off at one side, walked in vigilantly and on edge, dark eyes surveying his surroundings like a hawk. On his shoulder was an extremely detailed tattoo of what seemed to be dragon and across his back was a large bow and a quiver filled with high-tech arrows, all seeming to have different purposes.

The older Shimada also had black hair pulled back near the top of his head wrapped tightly in a yellow scarf. His facial expression was intimidating, but Jesse had a feeling that was a natural look for him, like someone else he once knew.

As hard as everyone tried, they looked a little uncomfortable but finally, Genji, who was the only one who seemed comfortable, approached his brother. “Hanzo. These are my friends. They have all prepared a celebration for your arrival. Come. Enjoy yourself. You are not at risk here, I can assure.”

Hanzo visibly relaxed and gave one more glance around before walking in more and shyly taking a seat with his brother joining beside him and soon, everyone else.

Jesse was the last one seated, being across from the older Shimada as he kept a close eye on Hanzo. He seemed so guarded for someone who almost killed their own brother... yet Genji was not. With a few words, Genji was able to comfort the man. It was strange. You would think the roles would be reversed in a situation like this.

Everyone started to talk again, mostly just introducing themselves to Hanzo and then starting their own conversations as they all began to dig into the meal set out along the long table. When it came to a meal, they always went all out with the food and amazingly, still ended up with leftovers.

Hanzo seemed to abstain from eating, however, as he whispered in Japanese to his younger brother. Jesse tried listening in only catching a few words, sipping his coffee quietly. He wasn’t too hungry himself but he’d probably be later on.

Genji laughed softly and replied, grabbing some food for himself, his robotic mask opened for him to eat.

Without warning, Hanzo’s eyes met with the cowboys. Jesse stared back, coolly sipping from his cup. He didn’t mind being caught but they kept staring for a few minutes until Hanzo’s brows furrowed in what seemed to be irritation and his glance averted away.

What was that about? He hadn’t even said anything yet. “Ora…kamomo. What’s that supposed to mean?” Jesse asks, his eyes staying firmly fixated on the Japanese man across from him.

“Orakamono.” Hanzo corrected, “It means fool.”

“What was the other stuff you said around it?”

“You are nosy for someone I do not know. Do you always eavesdrop on people’s conversations?”

“It’s actually my specialty.”

The man seemed to return his glance to Jesse. “I was calling you a fool and asking why it was you were staring at me.”

“I mean, you’re the shiny new member. Why wouldn’t I stare? Plus, you haven’t touched any of the chow.”

Hanzo raised a brow, shifting to a more confused expression than his once hostile one. “…Chow?”

“I meant the feast. You haven’t touched any of it. It is for you.”

“You have not either yet you lecture me?”

“Touché.” Jesse chuckled and took the last sip of his coffee, setting the cup aside. “You on a diet?”

“You think you are funny.” 

“Is that a question?”

“Your humor is childish. I do not think you are funny.”

“I don’t think you find anything funny, honestly.” Suddenly, he says this with unusual seriousness.

Hanzo frowned. “This conversation is over.”

Jesse fell quiet, feeling as if he’d back off for now, grabbing some food as Hanzo quietly grabbed a few things for himself too.

So he does eat.

“Right, Jess?” He’s suddenly remembered where he was, glancing over at Lena beside him, expecting a response.

“Sorry, I zoned out. What are y’all talkin’ about?” Hanzo seemed to blow out air across from him, eating in silence but seeming to be listening although his eyes were elsewhere.

Lena begins going on about a story about how her and McCree met, about how young he was and stubborn as he felt a little embarrassed by the story, eating his food and joining in a couple times when Lena stared at him to finish the stories.

This went on for a while until everyone was full and the party slowly died down. Some people like Reinhardt, Torbjörn, himself, Genji, and Hanzo stayed to drink.

As usual, he was forced behind the counter to serve. This seemed to happen ever since he mentioned owning his own diner but he didn’t mind too much.

Reinhardt and Torbjörn both drank beer and he served himself some tequila.

Genji and Hanzo sat at the bar but didn’t drink, conversing more in their native language which he wished he could understand, just to get some hint on their relationship.

Genji suddenly stood and smiled at his brother and then Jesse. “Excuse me.”

He raised a brow curiously as he watched the cyborg walk off, leaving his brother for once this entire day.

He sips his drink and slowly focuses on Hanzo who is sitting awkwardly. Did they disagree on something?

“You want a drink?”

“I do not.”

“You a light-weight then?”

“I drink. I just do not want any of your nasty liquors.”

“What do you prefer?”

“Sake. Preferably Ginjo Saki and white wines.”

“Elegant tastes, eh?” He holds out his glass of tequila. “You might like this. Give it a try.”

Hanzo looks at the glass passively and then looks away. “I do not wish to drink after you.”

“Ah, don’t be shy.”

He tenses before scowling at the man. “I am not being shy. I do not want your germs.”

“I brushed my teeth. I probably have just as many germs as you.”

Hanzo took a deep breath. “If I take one sip, will you cease to bother me?”

“Am I bothering you? You looked lonely over here without Genji.”

Suddenly, his brows creased inward. “I am not lonely without Genji. I have been by myself for many years.” He stood to his feet, snatched the glass from Jesse and walked off, drinking some as he turned the corner.

The cowboy seemed astonished, blinking his wide eyes as he could feel his cheeks heat up a little in guilt. Did he hit a nerve? He made himself another glass, leaning against the bar in deep thought.


	2. The Stubborn Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse asks for archery lessons from the stubborn dragon, but in the end, it only backfires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I'm so surprised by how this blew up so fast! Thank you all for your support!

More snow was falling outside today as Jesse stared out for a few minutes and then down to his clock which read 9:00 AM in bright, neon red numbers.

Why was he waking up this early?

He groaned and rolled onto his back, rubbing his beard and staring up blankly at the ceiling.

Memories of yesterday began rushing into his head as he remembered the party, the good food, and the stubborn new member.

Their wrangle was next to come back into his head as he closed his eyes and sighed.

He felt just as exhausted as he did yesterday after remembering, but then the memory of the man’s upset face flashed before him and how he stormed off with his drink.

What was that about? He just wanted to keep him company. If anything, he was being nice…

Whatever. No time to sulk around he thought. He was awake and obviously could not go back to sleep without overthinking everything.

He got ready in a tight, black, long sleeved shirt with jeans and his usual boots. Today, he’d leave his hat but he brought his Peacekeeper everywhere. He knew that he should always be on guard; otherwise, you’ll get a stab in the back.

At least that was what he was taught in Blackwatch.

After brushing his teeth thoroughly, he exited the cabin and began making his way down the hall, freezing when he saw the older Japanese man, fully dressed except for his one bare shoulder, wielding his bow and arrows, heading down the same hall.

His hair was down. He had probably just showered.

As he continued to walk, he could smell the fresh scent he left behind as Jesse followed. It was eucalyptus and something else sweet he couldn’t identify.

Wait, followed? Why was he following this man? Hanzo obviously did not like him, so why should he push his luck? If he gets caught, he might get scolded.

Quietly, he pushed on, keeping a decent distance as he watched the Shimada turn the corner.

Jesse knew where this way led.

He was heading for the back doors.

Was he planning on fleeing?

The cowboy just continued to follow, waiting a few minutes to exit after the other had gone out.

When he walked out, he watched as the older Shimada tied his hair up with the same scarf he had been wearing yesterday and then he pulled off his bow as if ready to use it.

He felt his body tense as his hand slowly traveled to his revolver. Had he noticed him following? Was this a trap? Was he planning on taking out everyone individually? He couldn't help but feeling completely paranoid at this point.

He heard a small amount of information about the Shimada clan being a vast, criminal empire filled with assassins, drugs and arms dealers. 

In short, they were none to mess with.

Still standing motionless, prepared to attack defensively at any time, Jesse focused only on Hanzo who was frozen for a few seconds before he reached behind him, slowly drawing an arrow and stocking it in his bow delicately.

Before Jesse could even react, Hanzo turned to the side, drew powerfully and released as he hit one of the dummies on the cliff right in its head without hesitation.

Of course, he thought to himself, relaxing his once tensed muscles.

He had totally forgotten about the training dummies on this side of the building.

Pulling his hand away from the holster, he crossed his arms across his broad chest and leaned against the building to watch intently, focusing on as much detail as he could.

The man stocked another arrow and drew again, as powerful as the last. He could see the muscles in his arms shift from where the one sleeve left his arm bare, the dragon coiling around it, his lips parting slightly as a visible breath could be seen from the cold air.

How could he dress like that in weather like this? What if he caught a bug?

He shot the arrow and it hit the dummy in its head once more, almost overlapping the first.

Jesse couldn’t help but feel impressed. He knew how hard archery was to master and it seemed this man had put a lot of time and effort into learning it.

Another arrow hit but this time, it hit the target in the chest. It was intentional.

Watching this man was strangely alluring. The power behind each shot and the thrill of the target being hit drew his attention as well as his strong form.

Then, as Hanzo drew his 10th arrow, he took a deep breath and then, relaxed his body, aiming down as Jesse’s eyes widened.

A sad expression tainted the once concentrated one as the Shimada chewed at his bottom lip quietly. He looked as if tears would begin to fall at any second. Maybe they didn't because it was too cold.

What was he thinking? And why did Jesse feel like he just saw something he shouldn’t have?

Quietly, the man backed his way back through the door, pressing his back along the wall and taking deep breaths once inside again, his hand pressing against his throbbing chest. What was that? Hanzo seemed so strong and unconcerned before. What had he thought about? Why had he made that face?

Curiosity was overwhelming him as well as other unknown emotions.

Just then, the doors opened and Jesse flinched harder than he ever had, staring widely at Hanzo who was staring back in confusion.

Was he going to suspect him? He felt his heart beat race faster than it already was. What would he say? Should he lie? Say he was just standing around?

“Good morning…” The man said in a soft tone which left Jesse even more speechless. He was… greeting him? After yesterday, he thought he hated his guts. This man really was so confusing…

“Uh,” Jesse cleared his throat and tried to calm down, rubbing his hand along his beard. “Hey.”

That was the best he could muster up. He was thinking too much but he had no thoughts on what to say.

The Shimada rubbed the back of his neck, appearing shy. “I… apologize for my behavior yesterday. I do not wish for there to be any bad blood between us. That is all.” Everything happened way too quick. Hanzo picked up his pace as he began back down the hallway, leaving Jesse speechless again.

“Wait, hold up.” He turned to follow the man, finally snapping out of his daze, reaching out and grabbing the man’s wrist as Hanzo turned sharply, glaring, causing McCree to release and put his hands up as if backing down. “You’re apologizing? Did somethin’ happen?”

“I cannot apologize if I feel sorry?” Hanzo questions, back to his usual stubbornness now.

“Er, that’s not what I meant… I’m sorry too. I only wanted to keep you company yesterday. I never meant for us to get into it.” He paused, feeling a little embarrassed. He wasn’t used to apologizing so sincerely. “Um. The tequila… did you like it?”

The older Shimada blinked his eyes and wiped above his lip gently, averting his eyes away as if becoming shy again. “Yes. Its smell was awful but the taste was not as bad as I imagined… I drank it all. I hope you do not mind.”

Suddenly, a smile creeped along the cowboy’s lips and he was soon chuckling. Why did he find that incredibly cute?

“I’m glad.” Hanzo looked a little uncomfortable under his gaze so he looked away, hiding his large smile with his hand. “Looks like we got off on the wrong foot, huh?”

The man nodded slowly, removing his own hand from his mouth as Jesse’s eyes wandered onto something which gave him an idea.

“Ah! I know how you can properly apologize.”

Hanzo blinked, raising an eyebrow. “My words were not enough for you…?”

“No, no. They were. It’s just… there’s somethin’ I want from you.”

The Japanese man looked a little defensive, as if Jesse had some kind of ulterior motive but yet he stayed to listen.

He pointed towards the bow along the other’s back. “You should teach me how to shoot arrows!”

The man looked shocked by the sudden request, blinking his long lashes more as if not knowing how to respond but he soon pressed his lips in a hard line and replied.

“No.”

“No?”

“I will not teach you archery.”

“What? Why not?”

“Because I said no. Why are you so persistent always?” He was angry again. Shit. After they had just made up at last.

“Now, hey. I thought we were over the fussin’. You’re bein' unreasonable.”

“It is unreasonable for me to decline an offer I do not wish to make with you?”

“Why are you gettin’ so defensive?”

Hanzo’s eyebrows furrowed in more anger. “I said NO.”

“You don’t even have an excuse to give me?”

“This conversation is over.”

McCree took a step in front of the Shimada before he could walk away, only being a little taller but seeming to tower over the man at this point. “It’s not like I’m askin’ for your damn life, Hanzo. I watched you today shoot at the dummies. You’re good. Real good. I just want you to teach me for fun.”

His eyes suddenly began to burn. Oh no… Jesse seemed to only fuel the fire. “You were WATCHING me? And you did not even care to speak up? There was a reason I chose that spot...”

Jesse opened his mouth to apologize but was cut off. “For PRIVACY. I do not teach anyone. Especially nosy pests like you! Do not bother me anymore!”

His expression was dark and his anger was fuming out all at once from where he was yelling.

“Hanzo… I’m… sorry. I didn’t mean to eaves-“

The man quickly put up his hand as if to stop Jesse from talking any more before walking around him, storming off once again.

Slowly, Jesse dropped into a squat in the middle of the hall, scratching at his head and groaning. He had no idea how to get through to someone as stubborn as Hanzo. It’s not like he had asked for anything big from him, but he shouldn’t have said anything about watching him during his practice.

He could feel his heart squeezing tight in his chest as he closed his eyes and sighed out. What was this? Jesse didn’t want them to fight like this but yet again, he had upset the new member.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Jesse comes back from a ride into the town, having picked up some things for himself and passed through the dining hall as he spotted Genji.

The younger Shimada was sitting alone and writing something down at the large, empty table.

Slowly, Jesse approached him and set his bags down at the end. “Got a minute?”

“Jesse. Sure. Please, take a seat.” He gestures across from him as the cowboy sits and takes off his hat, brushing off the small amount of snow it had collected while he was outside.

“I just wanted to ask you a question actually…”

“Of course. What is it you wish to know?”

“I want you to tell me… more about your brother…”


	3. The Rejecting Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse learns more about Hanzo Shimada through Genji, but later on the same day, when he visits the dragon, Jesse can't help but act upon his temptations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning! At the end of the chapter, there is a small masturbation scene.

Genji cocked his head to the side but soon let out a small chuckle. “How unexpected but also, not so unexpected.”

Jesse gave a look of confusion. What did he mean by that?

“Ignore my musing. I’m glad you came to me. Usually you just dig your way into information.”

The cowboy pouted slightly. “Yeah, yeah. This time, I’d like to hear it from someone personal.”

Another bad habit picked up from the old days. Even before Blackwatch.

“Hm. To start from the beginning, Hanzo was the eldest meaning he had the most responsibility. I think, with this, it put a lot of pressure on him for a long time. Our father was always training him in martial arts, swordplay and archery as well as responsibility while I blew my responsibilities off. Hanzo always scolded me for that but he did so only for my sake. We grew up and our father died leaving Hanzo in charge. The only problem was me…”

The cowboy stared intently as he watched Genji speak, his mask opened to expose a sad expression. His own fingers were threaded together tightly. Should he have the brother continue?

“Our clan sent him to bring me in but I was young and rebellious. So to succeed, he had to kill me. He almost did. You probably know the rest after that but years later, I confronted him. He had thought I was dead ever since that day. He had even rejected his leadership he had killed me for. Guilt ate at him and soon, our home became abandoned.

He gave up his sword and resorted to archery but he still always visited at the anniversary of my death. Slowly, I began to contact him more and more. He has changed but we both have but some things have not. He regrets what he did to me but refuses to apologize due to his stubbornness but I know, deep down he cares for me whether he realizes it or not. That is just the person Hanzo is. Do you understand?”

Genji stares at Jesse who had been staring so intensely up until now, blinking wide eyes before averting them away, feeling his face heat up a bit. “I think so.”

“I have never seen you show such interest in someone personally. I really hope you become good friends with Hanzo. He may seem impossible, but he appears to have a soft spot for you.”

This made Jesse blush even more. Soft spot? How embarrassing. The younger Shimada made it sound like they were teenagers pining for each other.

“Yeah, yeah. I get it. Don’t go tellin' anyone I asked. Especially Hanzo. He’s angry enough at me right now.” Jesse sighed and scratched the back of his head before placing his hat on it and standing up, grabbing his bags. “Thanks again, Genji. If you ever need anything, let me know. Tit for tat.”

With that, the man walked away with the sounds of his spurs becoming more and more feint to Genji.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dinner time now as he helped cook around the kitchen for the members. They tried to have a big feast where everyone joined at least once a week but now, this had been twice this .

In a span of two days, back to back even.

They were mixing the leftovers with some additional foods and champagne.

Once the table was set up with dining materials and copious amounts of food, a message was broadcasted throughout the bay as soon, everyone began showing up.

All except Hanzo.

As Jesse sat at the table eating, he was quiet but everyone around him decided to be very loud, all consisting of different conversations again.

He didn’t care, however. This was a normal dinner for the members. He was more fixated on Hanzo's empty seat, a bit disappointed that he didn’t show, tapping his finger along his tall, thin glass of champagne which he downed.

Why? Why was he so bothered? He knew he was being avoided but it finally sank in sitting here with an empty seat across from him. It was irritating beyond belief.

“Gotta leak.” He says to Lena beside him as she makes a disgusted face, complaining how she was eating and to keep to himself. He smiled at her but it didn’t quite reach his eyes but Lena bought it and went back to cheerfully chatting.

As he made his was to the kitchen, he fixed a plate and wrapped it up, grabbing an entire bottle of champagne and another glass, making his way to the dorms, as he passed his own ending up at the next door down.

He had seen Hanzo exit this room so it must mean this was his room. Jesse wasn’t even sure if he was here or not but bravely, he knocked.

It was delayed, but the door slowly opened to reveal the missing member who stared at Jesse with an unreadable expression. He said nothing, waiting to hear what the man wanted.

“I brought you food since you were a no show. I wasn’t sure what you wanted so there’s a- “

“Why are you here?”

Jesse blinked his eyes and then frowned, feeling offended. “Look. I get it. You’re mad about what happened yesterday but we can’t keep ignorin' each other for forever. I want to get along with you but I keep fucking up, I get it. Just…” he signed and then took another deep breath. “let’s drink.”

Hanzo's eye contact not once wavered during Jesse’s rant.

Stepping back, the older Shimada opened the door, suggesting the gunslinger to enter as he hesitantly complied, stepping inside the room only a little different than his own.

Probably different because it was neat and empty unlike his messy one. The bed was made and there had not been a spec of mess anywhere in sight. He wasn’t even sure if this man had more than five outfits. So far, he seemed to wear outfits with similar features in the past two days, not that it bothered Jesse. It was his own special look and he wore it well.

“My food… are you going to give it to me?”

Jesse turned to look at Hanzo feeling a bit embarrassed as he nodded and handed the plate over as well as one of the glasses. “Sorry.”

Both of them sat down on the floor as he poured their glasses full.

“You look like you have already had quite a few drinks. Your face is flushed and you are acting very brave.”

Jesse’s face lit up even more as he held the glass to his bottom lip and glanced away. “Yeah. So what?”

“Were you this upset?”

Suddenly, the man’s heart leapt inside of his chest, threatening to burst out at any minute. “No! Of course not. I’m not some depressed woman…” He pouted.

“Is that so…” Hanzo looked… disappointed? “The reason I did not teach you archery…”

Jesse perked up, this new statement distracting him from everything else.

“My father was… very strict when teaching me to fight. I was always taught, never the teacher. When you asked, I suppose I… became a bit hasty. I thought of how you would act if I taught you like my father taught me. I did not wish for you to form the same relationship that my father and I had. So I became defensive.”

The champagne seemed to be working on Hanzo too as Jesse stared at him through soft eyes. “Okay. I understand.”

Hanzo looked up, blinking. “That is all? You are not… upset with me?”

“Why would I be after you pouring your heart out to me like that?” The corner of the gunslinger’s lips curved up in a big, goofy smile.

At that moment, the dragon's face lit up. It was such a fast reaction as Jesse watched with large eyes, his heart inexplicably racing behind his rib cage.

He could feel some sort of tension between them beginning to form unlike the arguments tension they had before. It wasn’t necessarily a bad atmosphere though. In fact, it wasn’t like that at all…

Maybe it was the alcohol, but Jesse set his glass down and crawled forward, closing in on Hanzo as the man froze in front of him as he watched Jesse move close, body tensed as their faces were inches away from each other, heat exchanging between the two.

The only sound was their feverish panting now. Where had this come from? They had barely moved and they became like this.

With slow movements, Jesse’s flesh hand traveled to Hanzo's warm cheek, caressing it gently as the other knotted their fingers together, this not helping their sharp breathing as the cowboy leans in more until their lips touched.

It tasted like champagne- and even though he was never a big fan, the taste had never been so sweet to him.

“Wait. Jesse…” Hanzo mumbled but soon, a tongue ran along his lip as he shivered, his stomach clenching in pleasure.

Again, they kiss but deeper, their tongues swirling against each other boldly and when they pulled away, a string of drool broke between them.

“Stop. You are drunk.”

“I've never been so sober in my life, darlin'…” He whispers into the older Shimada's sensitive ear before nipping at it gently, sending another delicious shiver down his spine.

“That is a lie. Stop. We should not continue.”

“Don’t push me away again… just let me do this for you.”

Jesse began to run his flesh hand into the sliver of the man's outfit, pulling it off his shoulder so that his whole upper body was exposed now.

Shifting nervously, Hanzo covered himself with his arms. “I-I do not want this. Stop this, Jesse.”

His eyes suddenly grew wide with guilt for a few minutes before McCree sighed deeply and pushed his hair back with his hand in frustration. “Fuck… of course.” He stood to his feet and grabbed the bottle of champagne. “I get it. Just pretend this didn’t happen tomorrow.”

Then, Jesse disappeared from the room to retreat to his own as Hanzo fixed his top back over his shoulder, his face on fire and his heart uncontrollably slamming inside of him inexplicably.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What was this feeling he had never experienced before? Surely, he had kissed before but it was nothing like this. It didn’t give him this sort of reaction, this blooming inside of his stomach and ache in his heart after being rejected.

He could feel the pressure against his lips and the taste of champagne better than when he was drinking it from a glass.

Jesse finally returned to his room after pacing around for a while, falling face first into his pillow as his eyes closed and he just laid there in silence without removing any clothes or even his boots. His mind was too cloudy in constant reminder of what had just happened.

Did he make a mistake making a move so boldly? What he had said was true. He didn’t feel blinded by the alcohol at all. If not, he saw more clearly, following his desires but now, they would wake up tomorrow and act like it never happened.

That there was never something that they felt in those delicate moments. It was his decision but deep down, he just didn’t want to get anymore hurt. He didn’t want to make thing awkward either. So he’d keep this overwhelming desire to himself.

With the memory still fresh in his mind, his hand traveled down and into his pants, remembering the soft lips and the smooth chest he had touched, thinking if not stopped, he would have kept going.

Then, suddenly, he climaxed into his own hand, heavily breathing and feeling full of shame.


End file.
